


Увидь меня в глубине леса

by Alexander_not_Hamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Forests, M/M, Magic, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_not_Hamilton/pseuds/Alexander_not_Hamilton
Summary: Серебристые линии словно звёзды покрывали чужое тело, заставляя Александра подумать, что ему кажется и он смотрит на небо. Но взлетевшие вверх огоньки осветили стоявшее перед ним существо. Создание казалось чем-то невероятным и прекрасным, словно сила и красота соединились в этой фигуре полу-человека полу-оленя. Глаза смотревшие на него горели кострами, словно внутренний пожар чужой души. Но в этот раз в этом взгляде не читалось злости, лишь интерес с которым заводят в глубины леса. И Гамильтон хотел подчиниться и пойти за незнакомцем в глубь леса, что мужчина напротив прочитал в этих диких зелёных глазах, наполненных духом леса.





	Увидь меня в глубине леса

**Author's Note:**

> Хтонь!АУ ибо я помешана на хтонических существах

_Запись первая 12.06.2018_

_Меня зовут Александр Гамильтон и это мой дневник. Веду его чтобы не забывать мелкие детали ради которых я сбегаю из города. Да, сейчас возможный читатель моего блокнота удивится подобной фразе, звучащей словно из уст подростка, однако я сбегаю не от места жительства, а от прогресса и работы. Я решил отдохнуть в дали от выхлопных газов и трезвонящих будильников, так что решил выбраться в лес и пожить там некоторое время._

_Если человек читал мои прежние заметки, то удивится подобному поступку лишь больше. Но на самом деле у него есть причины. Я не просто так встал ранним утром, закинул пару сотен баксов отложенных на чёрный день в свой затёртый рюкзак и доложив туда одежду, блокнот и принадлежности для письма побежал на вокзал, где запрыгнул в последний вагон грузового поезда. Я запрыгнул в последний вагон своей жизни, наконец решив жить себе в удовольствие. И додумался я до этого лишь изменив жене и потеряв её и сына. Я никогда не думал о том чего искренне хотел и вот сейчас я решил, что обязан хотя бы остаток своей жизни провести счастливо._

_Перво-наперво я созвонился с бывшей любовницей, которая после развода с мужем тираном стала моим эталоном и уехала жить в лес. Она сказала что у них как раз уже лет пять пустует небольшой домик и сказала, что была бы рада переступить прежние ошибки и подружиться, доказав что всё что тогда было - было волей Джеймса. Кстати Мария больше не Рейнольдс, она после развода вернула девичью фамилию и стала Льюис. Я рад за неё, серьёзно._

_На самом деле у меня сейчас нет конкретного плана действий. Если поезд не остановят на внеплановую проверку, то я просто доеду до места назначения за пару дней. А если же остановят, то придётся заскакивать в другой поезд и продолжать путь на нём. А может я попытаюсь словить машину автостопом. Только туда мало кто ездит, так что это будет сложнее. Но всё же я надеюсь, что всё пойдёт по плану._

_Которого собственно и нет._

Алекс улыбнулся последнему примечанию и закрыл блокнот. Ему нравилось быть не привязанным к какой-то системе. Его работу всегда можно было охарактеризовать как неравномерные всплески трудоголизма, а не как распланированную систему дел. И эта частичка хаоса нравилась мужчине. Он не хотел вставать и знать, что будет то или то, он хотел лишь знать что живёт, а остальное - сюрприз грядущего дня.

Пододвинувшись к открытой двери, Гамильтон слегка высунул голову наружу, позволяя ветру спутать его распущенные волосы. Он перестал собирать их в хвост когда закончил академию, друзей из которой сейчас без весточки оставлял позади.

Да ему не было жаль, он знал, что Мари расстроится, когда вскроется что его дорогой друг не пропал, а попросту уехал, а Джордж ещё долго будет искать замену своему дражайшему сотруднику, однако он достаточно пренебрегал своей жизнью, не проявляя жалости к себе. Сейчас настала его очередь жить. Он достаточно отработал за своё детство, когда искал гроши на которые он смог бы выжить.

И он не желал вспоминать о матери, как о личности более. Та погибла и стала для него чем-то неотделимым от природы. Словно шёпот ветра был её колыбелью, а листья деревьев гладящие его по лицу заменяли ей руки. Для него матерью стала природа, та природа к которой он сейчас сбегал из каменных джунглей.

Восходящее солнце всегда казалось Александру прекрасным, но сейчас, когда он смотрел за ним со свободы, ощущая собственную власть, эта горящая звезда восходившая над землёй казалась чем-то более символичным. Новый день начинался вместе с новой жизнью, грея смуглую кожу мигранта солнечными лучами. Всё было прекрасным.

Мерный звук едущего поезда отзывался в сознании парня в унисон с собственным сердцебиением, которое звучало в такт музыке из плеера. Да, у Гамильтона было достаточно времени, чтобы составить себе плейлист для новой жизни, которая была полна чего-то естественного и прекрасного, а потому сейчас он тихо мурлыкал себе под нос текст песни, слушая аккорды гитары и улыбаясь. Ощущения были словно он персонаж какого-то дурацкого подросткового сериала. 

Но вновь обдумав сие сравнение, парень покачал головой. Нет, он был слишком стар для такой роли. И это тоже было прекрасно, ведь не всякий в его возрасте решит резко бросить всё уехать жить в лес, с осознанием что именно это тебе и было нужно все годы. Не всякий готов бросить свои старания, статус и собственность чтобы ходить при первых лучах солнца в лес, босиком ступая на влажную от дождя землю.

На мгновение мигрант вновь прикрывает глаза с блаженной улыбкой слушая как в его сознании переплетаются звуки. Для него нет звуков из настоящего мира и звуков из плеера. Всё это было для него частью реальности в которой он хотел жить. Это была реальность в которой он никуда не торопился и не отвечал ни перед кем.

И открывая глаза, Александр боялся вновь увидеть свою комнату. Но нет - здесь лишь он и его тёмно-зелёный рюкзак с нашивками и брелками. И от этого становится так легко на душе, что он невольно вздыхает.

Проходит где-то три часа и вот остановка на вокзале. Нуждаясь в перекусе, Гамильтон незаметно выскальзывает из вагона и забегает в лавку, где всё кажется таким дешёвым в сравнении с ценами которые он видел в Нью-Йорке. Но оно логично, ведь по этому маршруту в основном ходят грузовые поезда, водители которых не располагают особо хорошим бюджетом. 

Стоя за прилавком, Александр заметил сандвичи в пластиковой упаковке. Они выглядели весьма аппетитно, но мужчина прекрасно знал, что такая продукция в подобных местах зачастую хранится без срока годности. Так что вновь осмотрев товары, мужчина остановил свой выбор на снеках и кофе. И именно в этот момент зашёл один из водителей поезда, заставляя мигранта сглотнуть возникший в горле ком. Он прекрасно понимал, что выглядит слишком подозрительно здесь, однако незнакомец что-то купил и, игнорируя Гамильтона, покинул магазин. Прихватив свой заказ, мигрант поспешил покинуть лавку, чтобы еле успеть заскочить в поезд до его отправки. 

И вот снова вид из вагона сменяется, а мужчина лишь самодовольно улыбается, что смог даже захватить поесть, при этом не упустив поезд. Музыка сменилась на более спокойную и размеренную, соответствующую темпу позднего утра, когда солнце уже взошло, а отъявленные лентяи только начали вставать. Сейчас должны были проснуться Мари и Маллиган. Они не были лентяями, просто сегодня наслаждались заслуженным выходным. И вот они зайдут к нему в спальню, удивившись что Александр ещё спит, после чего удивятся ещё больше, ведь он куда-то исчез.

Гамильтон понял, что жалеет сейчас только об одном - что он не оставил друзьям письма, сделав своё исчезновение лишь более подозрительным. Он надеялся, что его не объявят в розыск, хотя если и объявят, то он останется пропавшим без вести. Это если они конечно не додумаются разблокировать его телефон.

Ветер дул в лицо прогоняя рассуждения прочь. Ведь какое ему было дело до этого сейчас? Всё это до него не дойдёт, он будет далеко. Да если быть откровенными, то он и сейчас был на достаточном расстоянии от дома. Если это можно было назвать домом.

Прошло ещё несколько таких остановок, а в сумме около девяти часов, когда Александр прикрыл глаза, решив немного подремать. Он прекрасно знал, что в такое время внеплановые проверки не делают, а потому спокойно провалился в сон, лёжа в дальнем от двери углу в обнимку с портфелем.

Это был первый за долгое время сон. В темпе жизни Нью-Йорка Гамильтон не видел ничего отходя ко сну, однако в этот раз, когда он вырвался из оков каменных джунглей, он узнал, что такое царство Морфея.

Огромное чёрное пространство в котором он ощущал себя полностью сперва казалось странным. Однако в один момент вылетевший из-за спины светлячок показал, что он тут не один. Сперва хотелось поймать насекомое, но не решившись сделать это, Алекс наблюдал как огонёк исчез в дали. 

Мгновения в темноте показались жуткими, но они окупились, когда огонёк вновь показался вдали светя сильнее прежнего. Однако присмотревшись, мужчина понял, что это не светлячок горел ярче, это за ним летело целое облако из таких же насекомых, модулирующих то лису, то оленя, то орла. И вот от темноты не осталось следа - всё осветили насекомые, окружающие мигранта причудливыми силуэтами.

Танцуя в этом хороводе огоньков Гамильтон ощущал как становилось ярче. В один момент все светлячки расступились, являя ещё один силуэт, отдалённо напоминающий человека. Незнакомец шагнул вперёд, протягивая руку к лицу мигранта. В глазах его горела какая-то неясная эмоция, напоминающая всепоглощающий пожар, охватывающий в лесу каждое дерево. И именно этот пожар горел в душе Александра. Он прекрасно понимал, как это пламя называлось.

Внезапно открыв глаза, мужчина так и застыл, смотря на потолок вагона и глупо улыбаясь. Он проснулся где-то через ещё шесть часов, тем самым заставая звёздное небо, раскинувшееся над полем через которое они ехали. Созвездия вырисовывались на бездонном синем небе, всматриваясь в которое Александр провёл остаток ночи. С утра он вновь засел за записи.

_Запись вторая 13.06.2018_

_Первый день поездки прошёл прекрасно. Меня до сих пор не обнаружили, а я ведь даже успел выйти поесть. Я доволен тем что имею на данный момент.._

_Ночью мне приснился необычный сон, разбудивший меня. Но мне даже не было тоскливо от этого, ведь остаток времени я провёл за изучением звёзд, некоторые из созвездий я занёс ниже._

Александр отложил блокнот в сторону, вновь усаживаясь у двери и смотря на сменяющиеся там пейзажи. Время шло и небо постепенно стали затягивать тучи. Ухудшение погоды, которое парень не рассматривал как ухудшение в целом, где-то с десяти часов стало заметно быстрее и вот в одиннадцать хлынул дождь. 

Это не был холодный ливень, идущий осенью или слабый прохладный дождик свойственный весне. Это был мерный поток тёплой воды, под которой можно было плясать не боясь простыть. Это было то, за что многие люди любили лето. И Гамильтон, не являвшийся исключением, высунул ноги наружу, слегка подаваясь вперёд и подставляя лицо дождевым каплям.

Ещё спустя два часа разряженный плеер пришлось отложить, а снаружи стали мелькать деревья, встречающиеся всё чаще, пока через несколько километров они не перешли в густой лес. В этот момент Александр окончательно отдался трём органам чувств. Он с ухмылкой вдыхал свежий воздух пропитанный ароматом озона и хвои. Конечно это был смешанный лес, однако из всех запахов выделялась исключительно хвоя. Он смотрел в гущу леса, улавливая во тьме причудливые образы которые достраивало его воображения. И он слышал…

Гамильтон слышал как удары капель по листве утопали в шорохе деревьев, звучавшем в унисон с воем ветра. Это всё оказывало на парня такое сильное влияние, что он с трудом находил слова, подходившие для сравнения этой песни с шелестом офисных бумаг, который он слышал всю жизнь.

Казалось что вон - пролетел неизвестный силуэт, словно из сна. Может все эти грёзы и не такие выдумки? Но Алекс вовремя одумывается. Он свободен, но он не ребёнок, чтобы верить в подобные сказки и что в лесу живут какие-то духи. Конечно парень имел слабость на минуту предаться мечтаниям и затеряться в чудесных образах, манивших путников в глубь леса, но это не было столь частым явлением.

Прошло ещё полчаса, когда поезд остановился на трухлявой станции и Гамильтон осознал, что ему пора выходить. Выскользнув из вагона ещё до секунды когда к нему подойдёт машинист, мужчина поспешил выйти к небольшой группе людей, чтобы спросить дорогу. Компания состояла из пары девушек и одного парня с гитарой за спиной, который ушёл при первой возможности.

Оставшиеся девушки согласились показать дорогу, предварительно представившись. Одна из них уже оказалась знакомой Александру, пусть и только по наслышке. Это была невысокая девушка в жёлтом свитере с кудрявыми распущенными волосами. Смутно знакомая внешность сразу прояснилась, когда раздалось спокойное “Маргарита Скайлер”, Прежде удивлённый мигрант не понимал, как он сразу не узнал сестру своей бывшей жены.

Всё что он знал о Маргарите до этого момента оказалось чистейшей правдой. Подорванное здоровье девушки вынудило её перебраться к лесу, подальше от выхлопных газов и скоплений людей. Однако если сравнивать то бедное существо с фотографии со стоявшей перед Гамильтоном девушкой, можно было прийти к выводу что совет врача действительно помог ей. Та спокойно ходила и дышала полной грудью и снова улыбалась как, со слов Элайзы, она делала это прежде.

Вторая девушка была Гамильтону совсем незнакома. Ариана, так представилась девушка давшая согласие провести мужчину к Марии. Она не была многословна, но смотрела по сторонам достаточно часто, что заставляло Алекса думать, что она выискивает что-то меж деревьев в лесу. Однако ничего не найдя, она спокойно продолжала путь.

Пегги, в свою очередь, решила занять нового друга разговорами о водившихся в городе легендах. Эта тема по началу несколько смутившая Гамильтона, в последствии увлекла его окончательно, заставляя забыть о третьей странной спутнице, которая вскоре совсем оставила их. Это мужчина заметил лишь километров за семь до места назначения.

Скайлер рассказала, что порой видела в лесу словно кучка листьев иль мха движется, словно это подол платья какого-то создания. Так же она упомянула, что Мария порой рассказывала ей про неких сторожей, которые охраняли здешние леса от негативного влияния человека. И на этой секунде, если бы не собственные сны, Гамильтон вполне мог подумать, что они с Маргаритой говорили о разных девушках под именем Мария Льюис.

Но вот, когда за деревьями показалась деревушка, Пегги распрощалась с Алексом, объяснив это тем, что ей стоит зайти за Арианой. А Гамильтон так и застыл на несколько мгновений, смотря на то, как перед ним раскинулось поселение живущее в своём темпе и вот наконец, словно очнувшись от дрёмы, которой было всё его прошлое, сделал шаг вперёд.

_**И вот новая жизнь начинается** _


End file.
